


Shadow On The Wall

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Shadows - Freeform, shadow on the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: Today was not a good day. Friends can make it better though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mike Oldfield for the lyrics.

„Treat me like a prisoner  
Treat me like a fool  
Treat me like a loser  
Use me as a tool“

It wasn't that often that Martin felt like this. 

„Face me 'til I'm hungry  
Push me in the cold  
Treat me like a criminal  
Just a shadow on the wall“

Usually it helped to occupy himself with something aviation related but today was not a usual day. Today it was very hard to concentrate, it was almost impossible to not stare into the distance, to not see dark shadows everywhere. 

„Treat me like I'm evil  
Freeze me 'til I'm cold  
Beat me 'til I'm feeble  
Grab me 'til I'm old“

Douglas and Arthur had noticed that their Captain was not his usual self, he was very quiet and seemed to be a little down. 

„Like a shadow  
Treat me like a shadow  
Like a shadow  
Treat me like a shadow“

So they did the right thing and treated him like he was everything but a shadow on the wall.


End file.
